nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Das Kleine Soldatenhandbuch
Das kleine Soldatenhandbuch™ Erbauliche, hilfreiche und wahrscheinlich mittlerweile von der Generalität unter Strafe gestellte Anmerkungen zur hohen Kunst des Krieges Sicherheitshinweis: Das hier vorliegende Werk sollte nur an Soldaten und Unteroffiziere bis zum Rang des "Fähnrichs" weitergegeben werden, da es Hinweise und Ratschläge enthält, die sich mit dem befassen, was tatsächlich auf den Schlachtfeldern Azeroth´s vor sich geht. Wir wollen den Offiziere und Generäle ja nicht ihre Illusionen darüber nehmen, dass es vor allem auf "Geordnete Schlachtreihen und moralische Überlegenheit" ankommt (für sie gibt es ein eigenes, wesentlich längeres Handbuch, dass besonders kurze Wörter, sowie einige erklärende Skizzen enthält) Rechtliches: Das kleine Soldatenhandbuch™ darf beliebig verändert, erweitert und bemalt werden, um der jeweils aktuellen Gefechtssituation gerecht zu werden. Es ist zur freien Verteilung und Vervielfältigung freigegeben. Bei Verlust kann eine neue Version beim Unteroffizier eures Vertrauens kostenfrei angefordert werden. Geliefert wird (auf Anfrage auch direkt in eure Gefechtsstellung) innerhalb von 2-3 Tagen, ausgenommen an Feiertagen, Sontagen, sowie den Tagen an dem die Redaktion des kleinen Soldatenhandbuchs™ mal wieder wegen Subordination in Einzelhaft gesteckt wurde. Für etwaige Schäden wird keine Verantwortung übernommen. Feldwebel haften für ihre Offiziere. 1. Hör immer auf den Feldwebel. Er bekommt seine Befehle direkt von den Offizieren und weiß daher wenigstens immer, wie man NICHT vorgehen sollte. 2. Bleib immer beim Feldwebel. Im Kampf ist er stets direkt bei der Truppe, ihm liegt also daran, die Truppe möglichst weit vom Kampf fernzuhalten. 3. Glaub immer dem Feldwebel. Offiziere erzählen Lügen über die Stärke des Gegners, um die Moral der Truppe am Leben zu erhalten, aber Feldwebel erzählen dir die Wahrheit über die Stärke des Gegners, um DICH am Leben zu erhalten. Außerdem: 4. Der Feldwebel muss so oder so ehrlich sein. Wenn er gut lügen könnte, wäre er Offizier. 5. Der Soldat, der tatsächlich bereit ist, für eine Fahne zu sterben, sollte General werden. 6. Der Soldat, der es für eine dämliche Idee hält, für eine Fahne zu sterben, sollte Feldwebel werden. 7. So komisch es dir vorkommen mag, Offiziere halten sich tatsächlich für echte Soldaten. Lass ihnen am Besten einfach die Illusionen und frag nicht, warum ihre Rüstungen so aussehen, als hätten sie ein Stachelschwein gerammt. 8. Der Soldat hat auf die Frage "Gefreiter, melden sie sich freiwillig zum Einsatz in den Pestländern ?" nicht mit einem patzigen "Sicher doch, kein Thema." zu antworten. Die korrekte militärische Antwort lautet "Nein, Sir." 9. Egal was dir die Offiziere einreden wollen, Orks freuen sich zwar wirklich auf einen "ehrenvollen Tod in der Schlacht", aber damit meinen sie meistens nicht ihren eigenen. 10. Stehe im Gefecht nie in der Nähe eines Gnoms. Früher oder später WIRD er explodieren. 11. Regel Zehn trifft auch auf solche Gnome zu, denen man vor Beginn des Gefechts sämtliche Spielzeuge weggenommen hat. Wir wissen alle, wie gut die kleinen Teufel improvisieren können. 12. Versuch ungefährlich auszusehen. Vielleicht hat der gegnerische Magier nichtmehr viel Mana. 13. Greife niemals einen Paladin an. Warum Zeit verschwenden ? 14. Wenn etwas beim ersten Versuch nicht klappt......... lass den Magier einen Feuerball draufwerfen. 15. Thrall war ein Sklave, Arthas ein bestens ausgebildeter Offizier. Das sagt das eine oder andere über die Eignung von bestens ausgebildeten Offizieren. 16. Wenn du denkst es ist tot, schlag nochmal drauf. 17. Wenn du in den Pestländer bist und WEISST das es tot ist, schlag trotzdem weiter drauf. 18. Jede Gefechtseinheit sollte einen Menschen beinhalten. Früher oder später mischen sie sich ja eh überall ein, wenn man sie also von Anfang an mitnimmt, spart man sich wenigstens die Diskussion. 19. Jede Gefechtseinheit sollte einen Zwerg beinhalten. Nichts irritiert den Gegner mehr, als die Notwendigkeit sich für einen Schlag zu bücken. 20. Jede Gefechtseinheit sollte einen Gnom beinhalten. Nichts entmutigt den Gegner mehr als der Satz "Wenn ihr nicht sofort abhaut, geben wir ihm seine Spielzeuge zurück und das will hier jawohl KEINER, oder ?" 21. Jede Gefechtseinheit sollte einen Nachtelf beinhalten. Dafür gibt es eigentlich keinen echten Grund, aber geben wir´s zu, die Typen die "sie fällen unsere Bäume", für ein gutes Argument für Mord halten, möchten wir nicht wirklich wütend machen, in dem wir sie ausschließen..... 22. Bei der Zusammenstellung sollte stets auf eine gleichmässige Anzahl von Nachtelfen, Gnomen und Zwergen geachtet werden. Einige Offiziere legen nämlich Wert darauf, dass die Einheit eine "Angemessene Durchschnittsgröße aufweist." 23. "Die Zwerge stürmen nach vorn" ist KEIN Argument dafür, dass ein Gefecht gut läuft. Zwerge stürmen IMMER nach vorn, selbst beim Rückzug. 24. In der zwergischen Taktik gibt es überhaupt keinen Ausdruck für "Rückzug". Dafür kennen sie tatsächlich etwas das sich "abwehrendes Vorstürmen" nennt. 25. Wenn du einen Zwerg panisch weglaufen siehst...... bleib dicht hinter ihm. 26. Wenn du den Auftrag bekommst, der "Nachtelfen Stellung eine Nachricht zu überbringen", such den Teil des Schlachtfeldes, der am leersten aussieht. 27. Menschen kennen eine Art eine Stellung zu halten, eine Art anzugreifen und eine Art sich zurückzuziehen. 28. Nachtelfen kennen eine Art anzugreifen und zwei Arten sich zurückzuziehen (sie kannten mal eine Art, eine Stellung halten, haben sie dann aber wieder verlernt, weil ihre Stellungen seltsamer weise eh nie angegriffen wurden.......) 29. Zwerge kennen eine Art eine Stellung zu halten, dreiundzwanzig Arten anzugreifen und eine Art die Stellung in einen riesigen Dampfpanzer umzuwandeln um MIT IHR anzugreifen. 30. Gnome kennen eine Art sich zurückzuziehen, eine Art eine Stellung zu halten und zweihundertdreiundneuzig Arten die Stellung in die Luft zu jagen. 31. Versuch nach Möglichkeit in der Nähe eines Paladins zu stehen. Merkwürdigerweise greift niemand je zuerst den Paladin an..... 32. Wenn die Gegner fliehen, ziehen sie sich wahrscheinlich nur zurück um sich neu zu gruppieren. 33. Wenn die Gegner fliehen und die Gegner Zwerge sind, dann haben sie wahrscheinlich gewonnen und du hast es nur noch nicht mitgekriegt. 34. Der einfachste Weg in die Stellung des Gegners ist immer vermient. 35. Der einfachste Weg in die Stellung von Gnomen ist nie vermient, dafür aber die Stellung selbst. 36. Wenn der Gnom über eine seiner Erfindungen sagt "Das funktioniert schon, keine Sorge", werf das Ding sicherheitshalber Richtung Feind. 37. Wenn der Gnom über sich selbst sagt "Meine Erfindungen funktioniere immer, keine Sorge", werf ihn sicherheitshalber Richtung Feind. 38. Wenn beide Parteien der Meinung sind, dass sie den Krieg verlieren werden, haben sie beide Recht. 39. Auch wenn sie es behaupten, es gibt nicht soetwas wie einen "Zwergischen Geheimdienst". Die Zwerge meinen damit lediglich Krieger die vorstürmen ohne laut zu brüllen. 40. Wenn Zwerge von einem "Zwergenkatapult" reden, dann meinen sie nichts was Steine verschiesst. 41. Steh im Kampf niemals vor einem Dampfpanzer. Oder neben ihm. Oder hinter ihm. Weißt du was.... such dir einfach einen Berg und versteck dich unter ihm. 42. Ja, die Rüstungen von weiblichen Nachtelfen sehen WIRKLICH so aus. Und jetzt hör gefälligst auf zu starren. 43. Wenn der Kompanie-Gnom sagt "Wir müssen den Belagerungsring sprengen", geh einfach mal davon aus das er das nicht als Metapher meint. 44. Egal für wie lustig du es hälst, frag niemals einen Zwergen-Versorgungsoffizier ob er einen "Kurzen" für dich hat. 45. Wenn du zu wenig Heiler, zu wenig arkane Feuerunterstützung, zu wenig Zeit für einen guten Plan und zu viele Gegner hast........ dann bist du wahrscheinlich gerade in einem ganz normalen Gefecht. 46. In einem Gefecht geht es darum, den Gegner möglichst schnell zu besiegen. Alles andere ist Dekoration. 47. "Alles andere" in Regel 46 meint ein-, aber nicht ausschließlich: Fairness, moralische Vertretbarkeit, das Befolgen von Befehlen, Verzicht auf den Einsatz von Massenvernichtungsgnomen, sowie das Überleben von vorgesetzten Offizieren. 48. Folgende Dinge können dich in einem Gefecht umbringen: Befehle befolgen, Befehle verweigern, angreifen, verteidigen, vorstürmen, fliehen, den Nachtelf auf seine Ohren ansprechen, den Zwerg auf seinen Bart ansprechen, den Gnom ansprechen, zu viel tun, zu wenig tun, gar nichts tun Ergänzungen für Gnome und Soldaten welche sich in einem vergleichbaren psychologischen Zustand befinden Hinweise: Dieser Anhang an das Soldatenhandbuch wurde in Reaktion auf die vermehrt zugesandten An-/ und Nachfragen gnomischer Kameraden erstellt. Sobald wir die hierdurch entstandenen Schäden beseitigt haben, wird eine aktualisierte Form des Handbuchs auf Wunsch zugesandt. Die Redaktion des kleinen Soldatenhandbuchs bearbeitet auch gerne weitere und persönliche Nachfragen, aus Budgetgründen bittet sie jedoch davon abzusehen, die Anfragen weiterhin direkt in die Barracke der Redaktion zu befördern. Durch´s Fenster. Nachts. Per Panzerfaust. 1. Es ist nicht gestattet einen vorgesetzten Offizier durch Zünden einer Bombe in Kopfnähe zu wecken. 2. Die korrekte Bezeichnung für einen Soldaten oberhalb des Ranges des Marschalls ist "Feldmarschall", nicht "Der Kerl mit dem albernen Helm". 3. Es ist nicht gestattet exakte Zeichungen von vorgesetzten Offizieren "zufällig auf dem Schlachtfeld liegen zu lassen". 4. Es ist nicht gestattet Name, Einsatzort und persönliche Ängste des Offiziers auf der Hinterseite besagter Zeichnung zu hinterlassen. 5. Zu versuchen sich in dem Bart eines Zwerges zu verstecken ist weder unter strategischen, noch unter gesundheitlichen Gesichtspunkten eine gute Idee. 6. Die korrekte Antwort auf einen rechtmässigen Befehl ist nicht " Warum?". 7. "Ich hielt es für eine gute Idee" ist keine ratsame Antwort. UNABHÄNGIG von dem vorhergenden Teil des Gesprächs. 8. Paladine können zwar durch Handauflegen heilen, aber dieses Angebot gilt in speziellen Fällen nur für Körperbereiche oberhalb der Gürtellinie. 9. Mechanische Eichhörnchen sind nicht befugt das Kommando zu übernehmen. 10. Die korrekte Weise sich bei einer Besprechung zu melden ist "Gefreiter meldet sich wie befeohlen" und nicht "IHR KÖNNT MIR NICHTS BEWEISEN!". 11. Wahnsinniges Kichern ist bei offziellen Anlässen möglichst zu unterlassen. 12. Trotz frappierender Ähnlichkeit handelt es sich bei den Augen von Nachtelfen nicht um Glühbirnen, demzufolge ist davon abzusehen zu versuchen sie herauszuschrauben. 13. Du bist nicht das Maskotchen der psychologischen Kriegsführung. 14. Kein vorgesetzter Offizier möchte wissen, was du mit 2 Kisten Sprengpulver, einen pinken Hut und eine Gummiente anstellen kannst und warum du diese Dinge unter deinem Feldbett aufbewahrst. 15. Es gibt kein standartisiertes Verfahren um diese drei Dinge beim Versorgungsoffizier anzufordern. 16. Es ist nicht gestattet vorgesetzten Offizieren mit dunkler Magie zu drohen. 17. Es ist nicht gestattet vorgesetzte Offiziere, welche bezweiflen das du dunkle Magie beherrscht, um eine Haarprobe und etwas Blut zu bitten. 18. Bannkreise aus Hühnerblut funktionieren nicht gegen Offiziere. 19. Selbstschussanlagen funktionieren gegen Offiziere, von ihrem Einsatz wird jedoch abgeraten. 20. Man kann seinen Offizier nicht bei der Horde gegen "2 Barren Arkanit" eintauschen. 21. Auch nicht gegen einen Barren. 22. Auch nicht gegen "Ein bisschen Sprengstoff, muss wirklich nicht viel sein". 23. "Den Rasen sprengen" ist kein militärischer Befehl und die "Verbrannten Lande" sind kein Beispiel für das erfolgreiche Anwenden des selbigen. 24. Dampfpanzer können sich nicht in riesige Kampfroboter verwandeln. 25. Wenn es dich dazu bringt, länger als 12 Sekunden zu kichern, ist es wahrscheinlich eine schlechte Idee. 26. Maßvolles anwenden von Gewalt meint nicht, dass du nach der Explosion den Kraterradius ausmessen sollst. 27. Der Befehl einen "Warnschuss" abzugeben beinhaltet nicht folgende Dinge: * Taktische Luftschläge, * 200-Kilo Bomben, * Das Entvölkern eines Landstriches über 10 km², * Etwas das du mit 2 Kisten Sprengpulver, einem pinken Hut und einer Gummienten anstellen kannst 28. Die Schlachtpläne eines vorgesetzten Offizier sollten nicht mit "Das erinnert mich an das, was wir damals in Gnomeregan versucht haben." kommentiert werden. 29. Gnome sind nicht die "überlegene Rasse, bestimmt die Welt zu beherschen". 30. Wenn ihr es seid, warum habt ihr dann eure eigene Stadt kontaminiert ? 31. Geheimer Plan ? In wie fern kann das Auslöschen von 80 Prozent eurer Bevölkerung Teil eines geheimen Plans sein ? 32. ...... das.. das....... das macht erstaunlicherweise Sinn, ja...... und was haben die Enten damit zu tun ? 33. mhh....... natürlich, verstehe. Was ? ja ja, ich bin mir ziemlich sicher das ich das Gerät-das-Worte-hören-und-aufschreiben-kann-und-das-garantiert-nicht-explodiert ausgeschaltet habe, warum ? 34. Oh. Quelle: unbekannt (Fundstück im Buffed.de-Forum) Kategorie:Forschungen